


Sweet Friend Of Mine

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Discussions of sex, Friends With Benefits AU, Friends to Friends With Benefits to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, they start off at 18 and go up from there, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: As people grow and change, so too do their relationship with others.Gavin and Dan have always been childhood friends, stuck together like glue. They're graduating high school when a revelation comes that sends that friendship down a different path, one with many surprises.They make a promise to each other though; that no matter what happens, they will always be there for each other.





	1. Revelation and Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter to my danvin fic! I hope you guys enjoy. As a warming, there is smut in every chapter, so be warned. Also, they're in high school for the first four chapters but they are 18.

It hits Gavin one day. 

Dan and he are at Gavin’s house, playing video games. Textbooks are laid out around them, homework ignored in favor of trying to beat this level that has been plaguing them for the last week. It’s Friday anyway and homework can always wait till a panicked-filled Sunday. 

They’re having too much fun screaming at each other to “Watch out, watch out” and “Jump. You have to jump”, the smell of dinner that Gavin’s mom is making wafting into their room. They know this will most likely be their last chance to beat the boss before they she calls them down to eat. 

It’s Dan’s turn, his fingers practically punching through the controller as Gavin vibrates at his side. They’re so, so close, the boss’s life bar down to a smidgen. But they aren’t doing too hot either and both of them are feeling the tension. 

Dan doges an attack and then jumps forward, hitting the boss. The boss does a small jump and then falls over and the screen throws up a rainbow-colored “Victory”. 

And that’s when they both start screaming, Gavin throwing his arms around Dan. Dan turns to give Gavin a smile and their noses brush against each other. For a split second, they’re staring into each other’s eyes, lips inches apart and everything slows down, milliseconds going by at a crawl. 

Then Gavin’s mom calls them down and they break apart. Neither is willing to look at the other as they scramble into the kitchen, stomachs rumbling at the smell of pizza coming. Gavin’s mother mildly asks what they were doing as she cuts the pizza up and Gavin freezes. 

Dan is quicker to answer. “We’re playing that new game you bought Gavin, Ms. Free.” 

His mother nods, pointing the cutter at them. “I want you boys to go outside afterwards. I don’t want you two playing that game all night.” 

“Mom,” Gavin whines, a bit mortified that at 18, his mother is still telling him what to do. His mother gives him a stern look. 

Dan bumps his shoulder against Gavin’s, leaning in to whisper “We can go over to the arcade. Play some more games there.” 

Gavin gives him a smile, more happy about the sudden weird tension being gone than their clever plan to bypass his mom’s rules. They eat the pizza and make their way to the arcade , telling outlandish stories about what they would do if their parents were gone for the weekend (apparently, Dan knows a guy who knows a guy who can get them alcohol and so Gavin knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who can get them weed). Gavin forgets all about the earlier incident and the little knot of _something_ in his stomach. 

It’s only later, when Gavin is in his bed, Dan laying in his sleeping bag beside him on the floor, that Gavin’s brain decides to analyze exactly _why_ he had such a strange reaction before. 

Dan and he has always been close, practically raised together since they were little. Wrapping around each other in a victory dance has become normal for them. Gavin isn’t shy about giving physical affection and Dan isn’t worried about receiving it. It’s just always been that way. 

Never before had Gavin felt that zing go through him when staring into Dan’s dark brown eyes.  Or have anticipation twist away at his stomach. Or why he had been so disappointed when Dan pulled away instead of closing the distance to press his lips against Gavin-

Gavin startles so bad he wakes Dan up. “B, are you ok?” his question ends in a yawn.  

Gavin looks at him, wide-eyed. Luckily, Dan is still blinking and rubbing at his eyes, sleep heavy on him. “I-I’m fine, B. Just had that dream feeling like I fell.” 

Dan rolls over. “Hmm, I hate that.” Then he’s lightly snoring again. 

Gavin, on the other hand, is having a hard time keeping his brain from going into overdrive, his heart beating fast in his chest. He wanted Dan to kiss him. He wanted _Dan_ to _kiss_ him. _HewantedDantokisshim-_

Ok, ok. He needs to not panic. He needs to-to-to think of Dan being unattractive! Yeah. Like the time he made Dan laugh so hard he spewed hot dog chunks all over himself and the table they had been sitting at. B had certainly looked ridiculous then, with his chipmunk cheeks scrunched up in horror even though he couldn’t stop laughing, the sound loud enough it draw them glares. Dan had wiped his hand across his mouth, turning to look at Gavin, his eyebrows drawn down and mouth in a frown, though his eyes didn’t stop sparkling with mirth. And now that Gavin thinks about it, why didn’t Dan grab his shirt, bring him in to kiss him roughly, mouth pressed hard against Gavin’s-

Ok. No. Wrong, try again. 

Gavin instead thinks of the time Dan had tried to skateboard, wanting to show off in front of this attractive group of people from their school that had been passing by. Instead, he stepped on the board, and fell forward, landing flat on his face. Gavin had doubled over laughing and Dan had pouted at him, soft looking lips jutting out. And Gavin should have gone over, leaning down to give him a soft kiss, drawing Dan in further-

No. No. Shite, he needs to stop. Gavin rolls over in his bed, unable to find a comfortable resting place, searching for anything, any memory he can think of starring Dan that will remind him that he is Gavin’s dorky friend, his best friend, his B. But everything he goes through leaves Gavin wanting to smooch that dumb face. 

He rolls over again and decides to think of something else, hoping that come tomorrow, he can forget all about this horrifying revelation. 

~

He does not stop thinking about it. The almost kiss continues to plague him for the next two days, popping up at random times. What’s worse is, he’s starting to notice things about Dan. The way he smiles at Gavin, how fit he is, the way he laughs. Gavin hates it. 

What he hates, even more, is how his body is responding. At first, he just thought about kissing Dan. But then his eyes begin to drift. Dan isn’t much bulkier than Gavin, but what he does have, it is something. 

He catches Dan changing in the locker room and can’t keep his eyes off his chest. Dan had already declared his intentions to join the military after schooling and had been working out to prepare himself. It shows with the way he starts to gain muscle definition. Gavin knows he’s attracted to muscles, had jerked off to one too many muscle magazines to deny it, so it’s no surprise that seeing them gains his attention. But still. It’s Dan. His best friend. 

Apparently, his brain doesn’t care. Instead, it shows him images of a half-naked Dan over and over again. 

It gets worse when he accidentally walks in on Dan changing into swim trunks at his house. He leaves right away and doesn’t see much. Only that Dan wears jock straps. And it’s incredibly clear to see how big Dan is, even completely flaccid. 

Gavin hates himself. It’s Dan, he keeps repeating. 

The turning point comes when he starts to have wet dreams. Which, for an 18 years old, is not a big surprise. Except for the hands that touch him are Dan’s. The lips that press against his throat are Dan’s. The dick grinding up against him is _Dan’s_. 

Gavin wakes up with a start and he’s _hard_. he reaches down and grabs himself, dick throbbing in his hand. And of shitting course, Dan is still on his mind. But he’s sleepy enough to not care for once and instead pulls his pajama bottoms down enough to get his dick out, giving a soft gasp at how sensitive he is. 

Maybe this whole thing is just hormones? Maybe he just needs to get it out of his system. 

It’s all the reasoning Gavin needs to continue, giving his dick slow, long strokes. He closes his eyes and imagines it’s someone else’s hand. Dan’s hand. Teasing him, light fingertips up and down his shaft. He wonders lower to cup his balls, massaging them.  

Gavin closes his eyes, and Dan is there, leaning over him, a smirk as his face as he looks over Gavin. Gavin whimpers and strokes his cock-wait, _Dan_ strokes his cock faster. Rougher, really gripping him now, putting extra focus on his sensitive head. One of Gavin’s hands comes up to play with his nipple, pinching, and he can just imagine Dan’s voice in his head teasing him. 

_“B, look at you, B. Playing with yourself as I jerk you off.”_

Gavin gasps and arches his back. His hand is moving faster, dick slick with his precum. His stomach is twisting itself in knots, pleasure building and building. He can imagine Dan’s eyes roaming over him, Dan holding him down with one hand, strong enough to force Gavin still. To make Gavin take it. Jerking him off faster and faster, rougher. He pinches the tip and Gavin has to stop himself from moaning, biting the back of his hand. 

Then he imagines Dan leaning down, dark eyes staring into his, as he pops the head of Gavin’s dick into his mouth, lightly sucking. Gavin is coming, stars bursting behind his eyes. It’s long and hard and all the air leaves Gavin’s lungs. 

_“Such a dirty boy, B.”_

When he’s done, Gavin is laying back against his bed, cum pooling on his stomach. He’s panting and it’s hot and he’s sticky. He’s also starting to panic again because masturbating to Dan did not go as he planned. Because his stomach still twists thinking of Dan running his finger through the cum, bringing it up to his mouth to give it a lick. Because Gavin feels that, give him a couple minutes, and he can go again, another fantasy of Dan sitting in the back of his head. 

Because that had been the best shitting orgasm he’s ever had in his short life. 


	2. Discussions Are Hard, As Well As Handjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin lets his fantasies slip and has a conversation with Dan.

Gavin jerks off to fantasy Dan three more times before it hits him that this is now going to be a thing. That his sudden desire for Dan is not dissipating as he thought it would, but instead growing. 

Thinking of Dan starts to take up more of his time. B is always present in his mind in some way or another. Usually naked and jerking him off. Or sucking his dick. Making marks on his neck and pinching his nipples. Strong arms forcing him down, _pinning_ him-

Aaaannnd now Gavin is hard at school. He shifts in his seat and glances over at Dan. Dan is too busy taking notes-or drawing in the margins-to notice. Gavin’s eyes trace down his body. That dark hair. The shirt that clings to his arms. The few patches of stubble that Dan is determined to grow out His splayed legs. 

Gavin licks his lips. They’re spread _just_ wide enough that Gavin could slip between them, pull Dan’s dick out from his shorts. By the way Dan is built, he can only imagine how thick it might be, perfect for Gavin to suck on as Dan runs his hands through his hair, nails digging into his scalp to drag Gavin down that hard, _hot_ length-

“Mr. Free.” 

Gavin jerks, face whipping around to look at his teacher, who taps his shoe against the ground. “Are you paying attention?” 

“Yes, sir,” Gavin squeaks and his face goes red at the quiet chuckles he gets from his classmates. Gavin sinks into his chair and wishes a hole will just open up beneath him.

~

Gavin is in the shower when Dan comes to the forefront of his mind. His dick twitches. Gavin groans, partially as his stomach twists with want, hand already reaching down to stroke himself off. Partially because he’s annoyed at himself for interrupting a perfectly good shower. 

Still, his mind plays out the fantasy. It’s Dan behind him, kissing his neck, as his large hands dance down his body, rubbing over his stomach and sensitive sides. Gavin closes his eyes and imagines his hand as Dan’s, slowing down to a teasing pace. He wonders how much rougher Dan’s hands are in contrast to his. His fingers pinch the head of his cock and Gavin groans. 

One hand slides down his body, sliding around to touch his hole. His breathing hitches. He hasn’t really gotten the courage to do more than trace the rim. He shivers, legs shaking as he slowly presses in. Even just his fingertip feels so big, burning pain at how unprepared for this he is and Gavin almost loses his courage. But then Dan is there, whispering in his ear. 

_“Come on, B. Get yourself ready for me.”_

Gavin whimpers at the thought of Dan staring at him, encouraging him, dark eyes burning into his skin as he watches Gavin finger himself open. He sobs as his stomach clenches and he comes against the shower wall, the cum washing down the drain. 

He takes a moment to catch his breath. Shite, he almost fingered himself to the thought of Dan. He’s falling deeper into this madness, with no way out. Shame hits Gavin and he quickly washes up. He needs to get his mind off of this whole thing. Because it’s not like he’s ever going to do anything with it. He’s not going to tell his best friend he’s been jerking off to him and even if he did, what then? What would they do?

Form a relationship? Gavin frowns at that. So far, relationships haven’t worked out for him and he doesn’t want Dan to be another one of those failings. He doesn’t want to bugger this up.

His head hurts and he wonders if the new episode of Red Vs. Blue is out. 

~

“You seem really distracted, B.” 

Gavin blinks, pausing the video. He and Dan are watching Rooster Teeth shorts during their lunch period, both of them sharing headphones. Gavin had hoped that the video might distract him from being so close to Dan, their legs touching, skin pressed against skin and Gavin can feel himself getting hotter the longer he thinks about it. 

So the video plan isn’t working. 

“I’m fine, B.” He gives Dan a smile, hoping that Dan can’t feel the electricity Gavin feels playing under his skin. 

Dan gives him a look. “No, you’re not. You’ve been acting weird, Gavin. Come on, we’re Bs. Tell me what’s going on.” 

That is not happening. There is no way Gavin is going to tell Dan that he’s been _fantasizing_ about him. That he’s jerked off to the thought of Dan sexing him every night. That his showers have gotten longer and colder because he can’t get _Dan_ out of his freaking mind. 

So instead he says “Mum has just been getting on my case about my future.”

“Are you still undecided?” Dan asks. “I thought you were going to go to university?” 

Gavin shrugs. “I mean. That was the plan, but I don’t really know what I want to do.” He hesitates. “Honestly, if I could, I would want to work at Rooster Teeth. I know it’s stupid, mum tells me that all the time, but it’s where I want to go.” 

“They seem to like you,” Dan says. “I don’t think it’s stupid. In fact, I think you can do it, if you put your mind to it.”

Gavin tilts his head. “You think so, B?” 

“I know so. They’ve invited you over to their studios, you’ve helped them create a sport that was put in the actual game and you modded it. You’re extremely talented, Gavin. They know it and I know it.” 

Gavin stares at Dan, taken aback by the words. They aren’t emotional with each other often, preferring to hide their affection behind friendly banter. To hear Dan get serious with him, especially about what Gavin wants to do-

Gavin grabs the front of Dan’s shirt, pulling him into a rough and fast kiss, pressing harder-

And then he pulls back, eyes wide. Dan is staring at him, mouth open. 

Gavin gets up and leaves, not looking back as Dan calls out his name. His stomach rolls and he weaves between the students and teachers to make it to the bathroom. He dry heaves for five minutes, hands shaking as he replays the kiss in his head over. And over. And over again. 

Shite, he’s such an idiot. A fucking idiot sausage who bloody ruined his shitting friendship. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

After a while, Gavin manages to convince his teacher to let him go home early, too sick to focus on school right now as well as too worried about running into Dan again. He walks home, thinking about how his life is over now. He’s such a fucking idiot. 

“Hey there Gavvy.” 

Gavin looks up to see his neighbor waving at him. “Hi, Mr. Rees,” Gavin says, trying to shake off his bad mood. He likes his neighbor too much to snap at him. Gavin tilts his head as he notices the man lifting a case out of his van. “What are you doing?” 

“Just got my new Phantom. You want to take a look?” 

That brightens Gavin's mood. He’s always been fascinated by cameras and Mr. Rees has always been generous by showing Gavin his expensive slow-motion ones. He goes over, watching excitedly as Mr. Rees points out the differences between the old and new one. For a bit, he doesn’t worry about Dan or the kiss and only focuses on absorbing everything Mr. Rees says.  

When Mr. Rees gets done, he sits back and eyes Gavin. “Gavin, you’re about to graduate right? Have you thought about what you’re going to do afterwards?” 

Gavin shrugs. “Not really. I guess I’ll go to university, but I don’t really know what for yet.” 

“Well,” Mr. Rees begins. “What about if you came and worked for me?” 

“What?” 

Mr. Rees nods. “I’m getting a bit up there in age and it would be nice to have a second pair of hands around. Plus, I know how much you love cameras. You have a real talent with them Gavin, and I would love to help that grow.” 

“Mr. Rees…” Gavin is at a loss for words of what to say. Despite what Dan said earlier, he knows that being hired at Rooster Teeth is a bit of a far-off dream. But being able to work on movies, with slow motion? That would be amazing. “Are you sure?” 

“I won’t lie. You’re going to have to prove yourself as my assistant. But I don’t have any doubts that you will be able to do that.” 

“I’ll have to talk to my mum, but...yeah. That would be awesome,” Gavin says. 

“Good. If you decide to do it, come by my house aroun6 am this Saturday. I’ll have a shoot I can test you on.” 

Gavin leaves, grinning. Maybe this day isn’t a total waste. 

Then he opens his front door and sees Dan sitting by his kitchen table. Their eyes make contact and Gavin is very tempted to turn around, shut the door, and run away. But before he can even move, Dan is up, lifting his hands up. 

“Gavin, I just want to talk.” 

“Yeah?” Gavins says, shoulders pressed up to his ears. 

“Yeah. Please, B.” Dan looks at him. “Please. Let’s just talk.” 

Even as Gavin’s stomach twist, he sighs. “Fine.” 

They settle at the table. Gavin taps his fingers, refusing to look at Dan. 

Dan is silent for a moment. Then he begins. “Gavin, I-” 

“Nope.” Gavin stands up. “I can’t do this.” 

“We have to talk about it,” Dan says. 

“Do we? We could just forget the whole thing. I’m up for that. Hey, how did your day go? Have a totally normal, not awkward lunch? Good. Me too.” 

“Gavin, you’re freaking out,” Dan smiles a little. 

“I’m not freaking out. Why would I be? I just made a stupid mistake and it’s going to ruin one of my best friendships because I’m a bloody idiot-” 

“Gavin. Gavin. It’s fine,” Dan says. He stands up, slowly making his way to where Gavin is freaking out by the countertops. Gavin watches him with wide eyes. Gently, so gently, Dan lays his hands on Gavin’s shoulders. “Gavin. Nothing has been ruined. Everything is fine. Breath.” 

Gavin does as he’s told, taking a breath. Then a deeper one. “Ok. Ok. I’m fine.” 

“Ok?   

“Yeah. Ok.” 

Dan pauses. “So you kissed me.” 

Gavin cringes. “Yeah. I did.” 

Dan smirks. “Did you like it?” 

Gavin swats at him. “This is serious, Dan.” 

“I know. And I’m being serious.” Dan pushes Gavin back against the counter, staring into his eyes. “Did you like it, Gavin?” 

Gavin’s breath hitches. Dan’s eyes are such a deep brown, there’s a redness to his cheeks, and his lips look so plush. Gavin clears his throat. “It...may have gone too quick for me to get a good feel for it.” 

Dan’s lips twitch upwards. He slowly leans forward. “Would you like another test?” 

“Yes,” Gavin whispers. 

Dan presses his lips to Gavin and yep, still plush. Still soft. Gavin turns his head, slotting just right and the kiss deepens. Gavin closes his eyes, a shiver going through his body. 

When they pull away, they’re both breathing hard. “Wow,” Dan says. “So that was something.” 

Gavin nods, too much in shock to say anything. 

Dan clears his throat. “As much as I like that, what does it mean for us?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean...what does this make us? Are we in a relationship?” 

Gavin looks away, stomach twisting at the word relationship. “I...Dan, I-”

“Am a commitment-phobe,” Dan finishes. 

Gavin glares at him. “I am not.” 

Dan gives Gavin a look. 

“Ok, maybe I have a thing about relationships. But so do you.”

“I'm going into the military. Not really the best thing for relationships. So at least I have an excuse.”

“So you don't want a relationship and I'm afraid of one,” Gavin says. “...what do we do?” 

Dan shrugs. “...want to make out some more?”

“Yeah, I do.”

~

Gavin doesn't exactly type into his computer   _what to do when you make out with your best friend but don't want a relationship with him_ but. Well. It's close.

It comes back with the term friends with benefits and Gavin lays back on the bed. Huh. It’s not like Gavin hadn’t heard about it, but it’s nothing he’s ever thought about. Could the two of them do it? Remain friends as they do...sex things with each other?

He brings it up to Dan the next time he goes over to Dan’s house. Well, after they spend some time making out of course.  

Dan sits back against his headboard. “I mean...if that’s what you want to do, I’m all for it. But only if you want it, B.” 

Gavin gulps. “Dan, I’ve spent a month fantasizing about you. I think I want this.” 

Dan raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Oh, really? Am I that handsome?” 

“You’re a big knob is what you are.” 

Dan wiggles his eyebrows. “Is my big knob what you’ve been thinking about?” 

Gavin pushes him, smiling. “Maybe. That and some other things.” 

“Yeah? Tell me about them?” 

Gavin licks his lips. “Mostly, uh, mostly you touching me. You know. Touching my dick.” Dan tries to cover up a laugh and Gavin glares at him. “Shut up. I’m describing my fantasies.” 

“You’re doing a terrible job.” 

“Shut up. Anyways, most of them involve you touching my dick, slowly stroking me to completion. Or you giving me a blowie.” 

Dan leans forward, drawing Gavin into a kiss. Gavin relaxes into the kiss, but jerks when he feels Dan’s hand settle on the front of his shorts. His dick twitches under the contact. “Did I touch you like this?” Dan whispers.

“Y-Yeah,” Gavin stutters, bucking his hips into his touch. Hesitating, Gavin reaches down and does the same thing. Electricity sparkles down his spine as Dan moans. Gavin’s never heard Dan sound like that before. It sounds loud in the room. Gavin loves it. He begins to stroke Dan’s covered dick, gasping as he feels it twitch. Dan returns the favor and for a moment, the two spend groaning into each other’s mouth. 

Gavin gathers his courage and pushes Dan back so he can unbutton his shorts. He can feel Dan’s gaze on him, something heavy about it, and it makes him flush and fumble, taking longer to get them open. 

When he does though, he immediately dives into Dan’s underwear, hand coming into contact with that hot flesh. Dan’s hips buck up. Gavin feels a rush of excitement go through him at the way Dan goes cross-eyed.

Then Dan is pushing Gavin back to lay down on his bed, leaning over Gavin and shucking his own clothes in the process. He opens Gavin’s pants, taking Gavin’s cock in hand, and strokes it. Gavin throws his head back. 

“Touch me again,” Dan commands, voice breathless. Gavin reaches out and goes back to stroking him.  They stare into each other’s eyes, not looking away. Pleasure twists in Gavin’s stomach and it isn’t long till he cums, splattering against his stomach. Dan’s cum follows, mixing in with Gavin. 

Dan flops to the side, the two of them breathing hard. Gavin stares up at the ceiling, eyes wide. He just jerked off Dan. They actually did that. “Wow.” 

Dan chuckles. “Yeah? Better than your fantasies?” 

Gavin thinks for a moment. “Nah. Fantasy Dan has way better technique.” 

“You’re an aresehole.” 

They’re silent again for a long moment before Gavin speaks up. “So about that friends with benefits thing.” 

“You regretting it yet?” 

“Not yet. I actually really liked that. Could we...maybe we could do it again?” 

Dan turns over to face Gavin. “I’m for it if you are.” 

“Great. Great.” 

“Doesn’t sound like it’s great. What’s up, B?” 

Gavin sighs. “I may fantasize about you Dan, but. I don’t want this to ruin our friendship.” 

“It won’t-” 

“Is what everyone says. But I’m serious, B. You’re my best friend. I don’t want things to change between us.” 

Dan pauses. “Sit up.” 

“What?” 

“Sit up, B. Come on, I promise this is going somewhere.” 

“Ok?” Gavin sits up. “What now?” 

Dan sticks out his hand, pinky up. “Pinky promise me.’ 

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Really, Dan?” 

“Really. Everyone knows you can’t break a pinky promise. So come on, B.” 

Gavin sighs, but he does it, hooking his pinky with Dan’s. 

“Good. Now. I promise that this will not change our friendship. That we will remain the best of friends. Do you promise the same.” 

“Dan, I-” 

“Do you promise, Gavin?” 

“...Yes. I promise that we will remain friends, that nothing will change.” 

Dan nods, then smiles. “Good. Now we’ve pinky promise. And everyone knows you can’t break a pinky promise.” 

“You’re a dork, B.” 

“I know. But I’m your dork, B.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on my tumblr about this au-Ganglylimbs

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticism are always welcomed! Please come talk to me about this fic on my tumblr-Ganglylimbs!


End file.
